Chi Blocker (3.5e Prestige Class)
Chi Blocker The Chi Blocker is a master of dealing nonlethal unarmed damage to specific body parts. Becoming a Chi Blocker Chi Blocking is a melee ability, so characters who like to stay more than 100 feet away at all times are unlikely to dip into this class. Class Features All of the following are class features of the Chi Blocker. : At the beginning of each of the Chi Blocker's victims' turns, that victim may roll a d%. If the victim rolls equal to or under the Chi Blocker's Recovery Chance value, the victim recovers from all blocked chi. (Ex): When the Chi Blocker successfully deals nonlethal damage with an unarmed attack, she may disable one of the victim's legs unless they make a successful Will save (DC 10 + half her Hit Dice + her Dexterity modifier). A victim with at least half of its legs blocked has its movement speed halved, gains no benefits from Belt or Foot items, and gets a -10 penalty to Balance, Tumble, and Jump checks. The Chi Blocker can only use one "Chi Pathway" ability per attack. (Ex): At level 2, when the Chi Blocker successfully deals nonlethal damage with an unarmed attack, she may disable one of the victim's arms unless they make a successful Will save (DC 10 + half her Hit Dice + her Dexterity modifier). Victims cannot use arms that have had their Chi blocked. Magic items held or worn in those arms no longer function. The Chi Blocker can only use one "Chi Pathway" ability per attack. (Ex): At level 3, when the Chi Blocker successfully deals nonlethal damage with an unarmed attack, she may disable the victim's ability to use magic or psionics of any kind unless they make a successful Will save (DC 10 + half her Hit Dice + her Dexterity modifier). A victim with a blocked head cannot cast spells, manifest powers, Bend, or use Spell-like, Psi-like, or Supernatural abilities. The Chi Blocker can only use one "Chi Pathway" ability per attack. (Ex): At level 4, the Chi Blocker has figured out how to permanently separate souls from their bodies with a single strike. Whenever she deals nonlethal damage with an unarmed attack against a target with nonlethal damage on them equal to or greater than their hit points, she may force that target to make a Fortitude save (DC 20 + half her Hit Dice + her Dexterity modifier) or die instantly. (Ex): At level 4, the Chi Blocker has figured out how to expand others' Chi pathways. With a 15 minute massage, she may massage a target. The target regains one use of an ability that has a limited number of uses per day, a number of Power Points equal to their Manifester level, a number of Words equal to their Wordcasting level, 1 point of Strength, Dexterity, and Constitution damage, and recovers from all nonlethal damage. No one character can benefit from a Chi Massage more than once per day. (Ex): At level 5, when the Chi Blocker successfully deals nonlethal damage with an unarmed attack, she may paralyze the victim unless they make a successful Will save (DC 7 + half her Hit Dice + her Dexterity modifier). The Chi Blocker can only use one "Chi Pathway" ability per attack. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Prestige Class